kardosfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amargaard/Characters I wanna Include in the Story
'The Daily Peon' *'The Daily Peon' **The Master Peon, Nichita_00 **Peon Nichik **Peon Christian **Peon Asduf's reporter team **Peasant Bob Barrens **Peon Tugrak Manorne **Peon Groth **Peonman **Thrallina **Peon Charlie **Peon Jim **Peon Jacob **Peon NoName *'Burning Legion' **Xegranth the Burning **Therox the Ninth **Ned'ealik **'The Burning Potheads' ***Evillizard ***Raven, Evillizard's GF ***Belial, their kid ***Drek'thar ***Sen'jequib Fireweed ***Arthas Menethil ***Pedophile Ogre ***Hippie Leader Random ***Wisp Bocar, hippie-news reporter ***Belgarath, Lord of the Druid Hippie Council *'Protectorate' **Lord Dragram **Naleena **Screen **'Triumvirate allies' ***Gemcutter Hurley ***Calliope **'Protectorate druids' ***Ned'oanik ***Ned'oanik's son (or father) ***Onu ***Hamuul Runetotem ***Dendrite Starblaze **'Ice Elementals' ***Z'Thsen'Yuli (Crystal Being) ***Devel ***Lokholar the Ice Lord **'Nerub'al forces' ***Silly Lil Ant ***Azakk ***Gatewatcher Dexxoz **'Pandaren forces' ***Shodo-Pan Jehim **'Alliance of Lagosh' ***StormWarriors2 ***Reporters Ash and Matt ***Talick ***Ahriman Alnria ***Captain Loken ***Caleb Alnria *'Night Elves' **Fandral Staghelm **The fat druid **'Moonlight forces' ***Commander Einnor Nightslayer ***Narahia Nightslayer ***Moonlight Scout Nithil **'Eluna'Vi' ***Clare ***Mira *'The Horde' **'Belgrom's Choppas' ***Belgrom Rockmaul the Womanizer ***Snixx *'Trolmanian Empire' **Lieutenant Benedict *'Bronze Dragonflight' **Alurmi *'Twilight Dragonflight' **That bad guy infinite dragon 'The Dark Prophecy' *Orvas Dren, thannalis plantation owner *Orc Chieftain, Am'ar's father *Rekkan, orc shaman and Am'ar's uncle 'DP Reunion Plot' *Master Peon *Tleno *Screen *That red-hand orc, Fairfield or something *Misha the Naga *Gyro *Adam Shephard *That shadow prophet lady 'The Arena' *The rich slave owner *Rakol *Kisuke *Kestrel *Eld 'Avataria' *Aaron Talwar *Aina von Fabre *Alaina Tekan *Anklaya *Arcisal *Aris *Arkrion *Arnagron *Asorath *Auxion *Azal *Blood Arc *Brost *Cadaos *Claira *Clarox *Dark Lord of Hell and his predesecor *Darkness *Dillich *Dracor Scaleflame *Edward Blitz *Galros *General Kallrog *General Ratava *Geto *Issranda *Jerag *Jorn Talban *Kakuslor *Kareena *Kargath *Kazar Haraja *Leo Filonius *Mr. Tekan *Nargos *Overlord Razet *Rave *Regex *Selia *Silverstein *Taera *Vayne Filonius *Zaarnoth *Zynn 'Kaelicious/Hollideus' *Alwin the demon janitor *Azsure the cultist boy *Bisnar the skeletal felhound *Chenralston the maniac panda *Dawn, love of Juno *DeadlyStroke the electric entity *Dilrin the Goblin Commander of the Niss *Frederica Bernkastel the Mistress of Darkness *Gen Bloodhorn the tauren fsjal *Juno the cat adventurer *Kari the ingenious human ghost *Kenny the second son of the Mad King *Kyousuke Imadori the Idol of Easter *Lizzie Kardos the angel wife of Am'ar *Lord Bran Saligia the survivor from Loch Kael Harbor *Lord Xenox the first son of the Mad King *Moltenpyre the Fire Lord from Earth's Core *Paillan the deceased half-angel half-demon swordsman *Ralle the mysterious moose *Rheiko the Christmas Elven Shapeshifter *"The Fist", the servant of the Mad King *Veljko the tauren shaman *Vengeancekael the Storyteller *Alexandros the corrupted Solar Guard captain *Antonio the Maniac Wizard *Bartheus the Destruction Revenant *Breadman the Eastermon *Clurey McPatrickus the cartographer midget *Cupid the God of Love *Dai Quong the Captain of the Furates *Dante the half-demon swordsman *Ga'Chief, Vincent's friend from the Southern Continent *God of Darkness *God of Fire *God of Light *Kam'ger the leader of Gurrubak Panda tribe *Kyrkow the demon guitarist *Leila the half-angel magician *Leprey McPatrickus the cartographer midget *Lujon the Blue Wizard *Mania the Goddess of Insanity *Marvin the demon wannabe Defiler *Momo Aiya Mithra Aurora Sie Kara the vessel of Darkness *Origin 23 the failed Millennium Experiment *Psyche the wife of Cupid *Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer *Ryan McDonald the spacy chef *Santa Claus the Idol of Christmas *The Mad King *The Sinful One *Thylleon the Guardian of Brightwing Tower *Valentino the Lake of Hearts' Guardian *Vincent the Explorer *Yarrick the Ghost Whisperer 'How to include them' Arkadia plot: (Mainly based on The Arena-roleplay) ... Team Am: *Eld Team Enemey 1: *Rakol Team Enemy 2: *Kisuke *Kestrel Giethallax plot: (Mainly based on Avataria-roleplay) ... Elves: *Fandral Staghelm *Commander Einnor Nightslayer *Narahia Nightslayer *Moonlight Scout Nithil *Clare *Mira *Aaron Talwar *Aina von Fabre *Alaina Tekan *Geto (The living blade) *Kareena *Mr. Tekan *Regex *Selia Dragons: *Alurmi *That bad guy infinite dragon *Aris *Arkrion *Cadaos *Dracor Scaleflame *Kargath Vatari plot: (Mainly based on Avataria-roleplay) Homeworld of humans. Rebel Forces: *Commander Asorath *Claira *Galros *Jorn Talban *Leo Filonius *Taera *Vayne Filonius Northern Forces: *Brost *Edward Blitz *General Kallrog *General Ratava *Issranda *Silverstein Evil Forces: *Kazar Haraja *Captain Nargos *Overlord Razet *Rave Unknown (Still haven't figured out who these characters are): *Azal *Dillich *Jerag *Zynn Vika'el plot: (Mainly based on Kaelicious/Hollideus-roleplay) The homeworld of Orcs and kinda-humans. Orcs of the Kardos Clan: *Merge The Master Peon, Peon Nichik and Orc Chieftain = Am'ar's father and Chieftain of the Kardos Clan *Rekkan, Am'ar's shaman uncle *Peon Christian = Am'ar's childhood friend *Peon Asduf's reporter team = Am'ar's rivals in his clan *Peon Tugrak Manorne *Peon Groth *Peonman *Thrallina *Peon Charlie *Peon Jim *Peon Jacob *Peon NoName *Belgrom Rockmaul the Womanizer *Snixx *That red-hand orc, Fairfield or something Kinda-humans of Nort Frandis: *Peasant Bob Barrens *Lieutenant Benedict *Orvas Dren, thannalis plantation owner *Tleno *Screen *Adam Shephard *Kari the ingenious human ghost *Kenny the second son of the Mad King *Lizzie Kardos the angel wife of Am'ar, merged with Leila the half-angel magician *Lord Bran Saligia the survivor from Loch Kael Harbor *Lord Xenox the first son of the Mad King *Paillan the deceased half-angel half-demon swordsman *Alexandros the corrupted Solar Guard captain *Antonio the Maniac Wizard *Dante the half-demon swordsman *Kyrkow the demon guitarist *Ryan McDonald the spacy chef *Thylleon the Guardian of Brightwing Tower *Vincent the Explorer *Yarrick the Ghost Whisperer People of the Sea: *Mania the Goddess of Insanity *Misha the Naga Dark Cultists: *Azsure the cultist boy *Frederica Bernkastel the Mistress of Darkness *Momo Aiya Mithra Aurora Sie Kara the vessel of Darkness Christmas Elves: *Bisnar *Ralle the mysterious moose *Rheiko the Christmas Elven Shapeshifter *Clurey McPatrickus the cartographer midget *Leprey McPatrickus the cartographer midget *Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer *Santa Claus the Idol of Christmas Crandas: *Chen *Dai Quong the Captain of the Furates *Kam'ger the leader of Gurrubak Panda tribe Cat people: *Dawn, love of Juno *Juno the cat adventurer *Kyousuke Imadori the Idol of Easter Easter Lightning Goblins: *Dilrin the Goblin Commander of the Niss *Breadman the Eastermon February Forest Dwellers: *Cupid the God of Love *Psyche the wife of Cupid *Valentino the Lake of Hearts' Guardian Minitaurs: *Gen Bloodhorn the tauren fsjal *Veljko the tauren shaman *Ga'Chief, Vincent's friend from the Southern Continent The Vei: *Vengeancekael the Storyteller *God of Light *Lujon the Blue Wizard High-tech Void/God World plot: (Mainly based on Avataria-roleplay) ... *Arcisal, merged with DeadlyStroke the electric entity *Arnagron *Blood Arc *Darkness *That shadow prophet lady *Zaarnoth, merged with God of Darkness *Origin 23 the failed Millennium Experiment Baargus plot: (Mainly based on The Daily Peon Roleplay) ... Plagued ones: *Evillizard *Raven, Evillizard's GF *Belial, their kid *Drek'thar *Sen'jequib Fireweed *Arthas Menethil *Pedophile Ogre *Hippie Leader Random *Wisp Bocar, hippie-news reporter *Belgarath, Lord of the Druid Hippie Council Protectorate: *Lord Dragram *Naleena *Screen *Gemcutter Hurley *Calliope *Ned'oanik *Ned'oanik's son *Onu *Hamuul Runetotem *Dendrite Starblaze *Z'Thsen'Yuli (Crystal Being) *Devel *Lokholar the Ice Lord *Silly Lil Ant *Azakk *Gatewatcher Dexxoz *Shodo-Pan Jehim *Caleb Alnria, StormWarriors2 *Reporters Ash and Matt *Talick *Ahriman Alnria *Captain Loken Demon Fire Hell-world plot: Demons of Earth's Core: *God of Fire *Xegranth the Burning *Therox the Ninth *Ned'ealik *Anklya *Auxion *Clarox *Dark Lord of Hell and his predesecor *Kakuslor *Alwin the demon janitor, merged with "The Fist" *Moltenpyre the Fire Lord from Earth's Core *Bartheus the Destruction Revenant *Marvin the demon wannabe Defiler *The Mad King *The Sinful One Category:Blog posts